Being an Orphan
by Gothica13
Summary: Now being an orphan is not easy, Yakko, Wakko, and baby Dot are on their own, for the first year in one of the Warners point of veiw.


YEAH SO…….JUST GIVING A DESCRIPTION OF WHAT WAS LIFE LIKE FOR THE FIRST YEAR OR SO, FOLLOWED IN ONE OF THE WARNERS POINT OF VEIW…………...

In the rule of toons: You can die, but if Cartoon God loves you (Steven Spielberg) you can be reborn.

Have you ever had a love so strong, no one can break it, not even if they offered you one million dollars to just end your love? Well that's what we're like. My brothers are the most important thing in the world, if they die, I die, not that we would, it's just a figure of speech.

My brothers would make fun of me because my name is so long, and sometimes I can't even pronounce it. Princess Angelina Contesta Louisian Francesca Bana Fana Bo Bestca the III, but you are welcome to call me Dot, but you know the rules call me Dottie and you die.

My mind wonders, and I think about marrying Mel Gibson, which will happen, so save the date, November 15, 2008. But it always then goes back to my brothers, they did something a long time ago, that today I love them so for it…………

After our mother and father died, Yakko, seven years old, took us Wakko, four years old, and I, two years old, out the town and try to find a place for us to stay. He trusted Wakko to carry me, and he did, and never dropped me. Yakko found a little town called Burbank; he says that they made movies there and where our name came from. Warner, he says that we were born a Warner, and that mom and dad told him that it was no coincidence our great-great-great grandfathers were named Warner, they said there is a connection between Warner Bros. Studio and us.

We snuck in the studio, it was really easy considering the guard is an idiot, and decided to live in the water tower. When we were at the top there was a scripture of some kind on the tower, in very small writing. It said 'To all the Warner's, both big and tall, small and all, is hereby given the right of this tower, shall no one else claim it but Warner.' Yakko said it was a message just for us.

They made blankets and tables, and pretty soon we had a whole stock of food and games. Even though we made a pretty good living from day to day, it still just wasn't what it used to be. Yakko and Wakko tried to be good parents, but I would just cry too much.

"What is it Dot?" Yakko kept saying whenever I cried. "I fed you, I changed you, you're not sleepy, and you don't have gas, WHAT IS IT!"

"Maybe she's hungry again," Wakko said. "I was all the time when I was a baby."

"No, I just fed her and she didn't want the food. My God, what does she want? Is she trying to make me fail, is it just her purpose to make me fail."

"Calm down, she's just a baby, I bet she doesn't even know what she wants, maybe she's just crying for attention." Wakko said. Yakko picked me up and rocked me a bit.

"Please be quiet, please be quiet, please be quiet………" Yakko kept saying, soon I was sleeping like an angel. He put me down in the crib but I started crying again. "OH, WHAT IS IT!" It took him a while before he understood what I wanted. He picked me up again and rocked me, I fell asleep again. "Wakko come here." He whispered.

"What?"

"Look, she's sleeping, but only when I'm holding her. She just wanted to be loved, to be hold." Yakko said.

They heard a banging of some kind coming from outside; Yakko and Wakko ran behind the dresser to hide, still carrying me with them.

"I sworn, I could've heard a baby crying." A voice said, coming from outside.

"Are you sure?" Another voice said.

"Positive, I think there are homeless bums up here, search the tower!" Then the door opened, the guy went inside and looked all over he saw that someone did live there with the table, the beds made out of straw and blankets, and there were food supplies. But he figured the people were not home, so he went outside and showed the other guy.

"So I guess there are bums." One guy said.

"Well, not in my tower there not! But since no one is here now, I guess we'll have to come another time."

"Do you want me to stand guard?"

"No, no, that would just scare them away, but don't worry, we'll catch them." They both went back outside and closed the doors. Yakko and Wakko came out from their hiding.

"So I guess we have to move?" Wakko said.

"No, we're staying, I don't care what that guy says, the sign says it's for us, so it's for us." That was the end of that discussion, but those guys never did catch us. They would come but we would find new hiding places all the time, so they could never catch us.

That summer I was starting to teethed, an annoying process where I started getting teeth, and it hurt really bad. Yakko tried to put some hay in my mouth, to soften the pain, but it didn't work, it just made me have blisters in my mouth. Wakko stole some bread and gave it to me for me to chew on. It worked fine for a while, but then I would eat the bread, so I just started crying again, finally with just giving up Yakko gave me his finger to bite on. It worked! It didn't give me blisters and I didn't eat it, of course the pain of Yakko's finger, but like I said one of the things they did for me, which is why I love them so.

Soon Wakko manage to get a TV, but we didn't have cable, all we had was a VCR, so he got some video's and we would watch them. Wakko would watch Don Knot's videos, Yakko would watch Bay Watch, and I would Bugs Bunny cartoons. I thought it was the funniest thing when Bugs would trick someone. I would just clap my hands and laugh, and sometimes fall over a bit from laughing too much.

It would get annoying when on again and again, when I was bored I would go to my brothers who were watching their own thing and just scream 'Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny!' My brothers would stop their tape, put me on their lap and play a Bugs Bunny tape. They never once refuse to play it whenever I wanted it or they would never say 'In a minute, Dot.'

Whatever I wanted, I got, and sometimes my brothers secretly wanted it too. I would get them excited for no reason sometimes, because that's what being a baby was all about.

One night when I was sleeping, I heard a strange noise coming from the living room, but it was all one room, I got up and crawled to the couch, Yakko was lying on the ground, I pounded on his chest, then kept pushing his stomach until he spat out a piece of popcorn, he was chocking. But I didn't know that, I was just trying to wake him up. He sat upright and looked at me, he gave me the biggest hug you can image.

He said I was my name I truly was a princess. He told Wakko what happened, and they made me my own room, they just built a wall around some parts of the tower and then I had my own privacy.

Autumn came, but since we really couldn't go to school, nor wanted to go to school, Yakko and Wakko said that maybe they learned everything they needed to know in life, and so they became my teachers. All they did was try to teach me how to say other things besides what I know, and of course teach me how to be annoying, and also when to break into song for no apparent reason.

Halloween came around, so Wakko took a blanket and cut holes in it so he became a ghost, Yakko found an eyepiece so he was a Gentleman. I was myself, but just add lipstick so I was myself but cuter. We snuck out of the studio and pretended to be trick-or-treaters for the guard; he gave us a lot of candy.

We went to other houses in Burbank and got candy, I got extra because I was a baby, and also I was cute. Wakko kept eating all his candy before we even got home. When we got home we had a whole supply of food, yes it is food, just because it's candy we can still eat it so it's food.

It became November, so we celebrated a birthday, I forget whose birthday it was, but all I know was she was important. Thanksgiving came, so Wakko killed a turkey, but we didn't have an oven, so we ate it raw, and the feathers were still on.

It became December, but we forgot what holiday we celebrated so we celebrate Hanukah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Ramadan, Winter Solicits, and of course New Years, though we forgot which religion celebrated New Years. We couldn't get much for presents so we got what we could.

Wakko was the master at stealing stuff, so he got Yakko a new pair of underwear and People magazine with the 100th sexiest women alive, I gave Yakko a crayon, from one of my crayon boxes, he got Ravishing Red. Wakko got a mallet from Yakko and a Crystal Blue crayon from me. I only got one thing, because it was from both of them, but it was the best thing in the world, a little daisy flower attached to a scrunchy, it was a prefect finishing touches to me being cute.

February came around, and it started to get really cold out here in California, although we couldn't get snow it probably was the coldest winter you can think of.

I remember shivering in my bed, barely had a voice to call out for help so they could bring me another blanket. I fell asleep, but still uncomfortable. Yakko and Wakko came by to check on me and notice how much I was shivering; they collected all the blankets in the house and put them on me.

It didn't work, I was still pretty cold, and what more, Yakko discovered my feet had ice on them. He wrapped me up and told Wakko they should huddle to keep me warm. Although I still was shivering.

So, without thinking about their selves, or thinking straight at all, they unwrapped me. Yakko took off his pants, his only clothing, and Wakko took off his shirt, his only clothing, and they put their oversize clothes on me. Then they wrapped me in the blankets again and huddle together. I started to feel warmth, and soon I was asleep in comfort.

I remember waking up and there were police around the place, one of them was holding me, I saw Yakko talking to one of the guys who came to try and catch the bums who were living there and a police officer, then I saw Wakko being carried away by another police officer, he was struggling because he didn't want to go.

I started crying, and Yakko immediately saw me being taken away. Yakko kept pointing at me to the police officer. The one that was holding me tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't give. He couldn't feed me, and I was biting him when he was trying to burp me. A policewoman came and tried to genially rock me, but I was just making it worse by spitting on her.

Yakko was trying to run to me, but a police officer was holding him back. Wakko couldn't get to me either he was in chains. So I started to try and say their names, I couldn't before because I didn't need too, they were always there.

I started to spit out.

"Y……….Ye……Yekko……" I tried to say, and the police should ahve understood, but they didn't. Trying to learn their names in a short amount of time was hard for a baby. "Wo………Woll………Wokko……" The police still didn't do anything.

"CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS TRYING TO SAY OUR NAMES? SHE WANTS US! WE KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER, GIVE HER TO US!" Yakko was shouting.

"No, no, you're an unfit parent to take care of two children when you're not even ten yet." One of the policemen said.

"Bugs Bunny………Bugs Bunny………" I said, one of the words I could say right, just trying to get their attention. "BUGS BUNNY, BUGS BUNNY, BUGS BUNNY, BUGS BUNNY, BUGS BUNNY, BUGS BUNNY……………." I kept saying with all my might.

"What does she want?" The police officer asked Yakko.

"Oh, I thought I was an unfit parent." Yakko said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you're the only one who know what she wants." Said the man.

"Well, if you release Wakko too, I'll show you what she wants." Yakko persuade.

"Oh, alright." The police said. "But no running away." He unlocked Yakko and unlocked Wakko.

They came up to me and took me out of the lady's arm. After Yakko rocked me a couple of times I started to stop crying. Then they went over to the TV set and put on a Bugs Bunny video. I sat in their lap and watch it. I became amused within seconds and started to laugh so much I fell over. This went on into the night when it became late, and I started to fall asleep.

"Okay now, take them away, she's stopped crying." Said the guy who was in charge to the policeman.

"I don't know if we can take them away, she'll probably start crying again, and then that time we won't have Bugs Bunny, or her brothers. And she will never stop." He said. "Plus, I think those two make great parents."

"Well they can't live here!" The guy said.

"Oh yes we can." Yakko said, he was behind them; they had stopped the Bugs Bunny videos because I was asleep.

"What do you mean, I own this tower. I am the CEO of the Warner Bros. Studio." He said.

"No, we own this tower. Our last names are Warner." Yakko said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"We're the Warner Brothers." Yakko and Wakko said at the same time. I made a big yawn. "And the Warner sister."

"I'm Yakko." Yakko said.

"I'm Wakko." Wakko said.

"And she's Princess Angelina Contesta Louisian Francesca Bana Fana Bo Bestca the III," Yakko said and taking a big breath. "But you can call her Dot."

"Though I wouldn't call her Dottie if I were you." Wakko said.

"Why not?" The police officer said.

"Because she'll kill you." Yakko said.

"Well whatever, just because you kids has the same name as Warner Bros. Studio, that doesn't mean you own the studio." The CEO said.

"No, we don't own the studio, just the water tower," Yakko said. "Here I'll show you." The police officers were curious. They all went outside and Yakko showed them the little scripture writing on the side of the tower. "See, it says right here that we own the tower."

"They are talking about the original Warner's, not you kids." The CEO said.

"No, but it says right here 'To all the Warner's, both big and tall, small and all, is hereby given the right of this tower, shall no one else claim it but Warner.' Shall no one else claim it but Warner. Is your last name Warner?" Yakko said.

"Well, no……….."

"Well, ours is, so we have the right to this tower." He said.

"No, it is talking about the original………….."

"Um………..sir, these kids are right, they own this tower." One of the police officer said.

The CEO turned around to the police officer. "Says who?"

"Says the president, Bill Clinton on line for you." He said, and gave him a cell phone.

"Hello………..oh Mr. President I didn't know you would be calling…………uh what?…………..what do you mean these kids own the tower………………well I know they are orphans but……………….yes, their names are Warner, but that could be…………….No…………….well I own this company…………No, but what………….. Oh, goodbye Mr. President, you know I voted for……….." The CEO said, and hung up the phone. "How did the president know about this?"

"We're Warner's, we can do anything." Yakko stated.

"He also said………..I have to give you guys everything you need……" He said in a very unpleasant way. "But I can understand if you hate to be a charity…….."

"No we don't, in fact we love it!" Yakko yelled.

"Oh….." The CEO groaned.

So now we lived the way we do, our lives for a while were pretty scary, but we learned that we listen to know one but ourselves. It turns out Yakko and Wakko were so cold that they didn't hear the door open, so they couldn't hide and the CEO caught them. When he saw two naked guys with a little girl baby wrapped in their clothes, he questioned them, and then he called the police because they wouldn't go out.

I don't really remember it, because I was a baby, but Yakko and Wakko have told this story so many times that it feels like a memory, telling me their first year alone together. Now some brothers and sisters might fight, but hey you parents why don't you just kill yourself and then your kids could be orphans, then they will stop fighting and love each other. They got to or they're dead.

Aren't I cute when I talk?

OKAY DONE…………..NOW THOSE DATES DO MEAN SOMETHING……..


End file.
